Recueil d'OS de Dramione
by Elisettes
Summary: Un petit recueil d'OS de Dramione pour votre plus grand plaisir :D
1. Chapter 1

**HELLOOOOOOO ! Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer de mauvais tours... ou pas)**

 **Oui oui oui oui je sais, j'ai disparue pendant plusieurs mois. Voilà désolée. Mais vous savez je suis en Première L et j'ai le bac dans quelques jours et j'ai eu d'autres problèmes... En tout cas je voulais vous faire une annonce, les deux fics que j'ai en ce moment, et bien j'ai la mauvaise nouvelle de vous annoncer que je vais les abandonner parce que je ne suis pas du tout inspirée... Mais je vais me mettre à faire des One Shot sur le couple Drago/Hermione parce que c'est le couple que je préfère le plus au monde.**

* * *

 **En tout cas voilàààààà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et c'est ici que je vais poster tous mes OS. Je ferai peut être une fic complète sur ce couple mais dans quelques temps et je ne la mettrai pas ici !**

* * *

 **En tout cas merci de me soutenir et on se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Ah oui et PS : tous les passages en italique sont des flashbacks :D**

 **Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et seule l'histoire est à moi.**

* * *

C'était la nuit. Il faisait noir dans le château. Quelques élèves, qui revenaient sûrement de retenue, se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur salle commune. Il faut dire que le château était peu rassurant la nuit. Mais, nous pouvions apercevoir une petite lueur. En effet, dans la bibliothèque, se trouvait une jeune fille. Hermione Granger, la brillante sorcière de Gryffondor était toujours assise à une table de la bibliothèque. Après tout, en étant la préfète en chef de sa maison, elle avait le droit à un traitement de faveur d'après Madame Pince. Secrètement, cette dernière autorisait Hermione à rester plus tardivement ici. Après de longues heures à voir lu, Hermione regarda sa montre.

« 1h30, il serait peut-être temps d'aller se coucher » Songea-t-elle.

Elle ramassa la clé de la bibliothèque, se leva et alla s'engouffrer dans un rayon de livre pour ranger celui qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds quand elle sentit des mains se poser sur sa taille. Elle ne bougea plus et posa sa main sur sa baguette dans sa poche.

« Si j'étais toi, je ne ferai pas ça… » Entendit-elle tout près de son oreille droite.

Hermione reconnu tout de suite la voix de Drago Malefoy. Elle se détendit un petit peu. Le jeune blond, ayant toujours ses mains sur la taille de la Gryffondor retourna cette dernière et la bloqua contre l'étagère faisant tomber quelques livres dans la précipitation.

« Malefoy… Que fais-tu ? Il faut que je remonte dans ma salle commune » Dit-elle la voix tremblante malgré elle.

« Non. »

La voix de Drago figea Hermione. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas parlé avec méchanceté, mais presque avec douceur, bien que sa voix fût autoritaire.

« Non Granger » Répéta-t-il « Tu n'as quand même pas oublié qu'il y a deux semaines jours pour jours nous étions exactement dans la même position. Tu ne voudrais pas en essayer une autre ? » Finit-il avec un regard malicieux.

Hermione sursauta. Oui, elle avait fait une erreur. Il y a deux semaines elle avait couché avec Drago Malefoy. Elle avait cédé. Hermione Granger avait cédé à la tentation…

* * *

 _Hermione était dans la bibliothèque depuis plus de 2 heures maintenant et décida de s'en aller. Elle alla reposer son livre et sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit le Prince de Serpentard. Elle recula et se colla au mur. Elle l'observa malgré elle. Il était habillé avec son uniforme habituel, sans sa robe de sorcier, la cravate un peu dénouée. Hermione se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi il avait tant de groupies. Le jeune homme s'avança dangereusement vers elle et posa sa main droite sur sa joue. La Gryffondor frissonna… de plaisir._

 _« Granger, tu sais, je t'observe souvent en ce moment et je trouve que tu es vraiment sexy. Il pourrait se passer des choses entre nous. Nous ne sommes pas si différents l'un de l'autre et tu me plais vraiment » Tout en ayant dit cette phrase, Drago avait baissé ses mains juste au-dessous des fesses de la jeune fille et l'avait attirée vers lui._

 _Hermione regardait Drago dans les yeux. Dans ses yeux gris plus que troublants. Elle sentait les mains du jeune homme descendre encore plus le long de son corps et elle se cambra malgré elle. La jeune lionne sentit l'érection de Drago contre sa jambe et son intimité devint rapidement humide. Le Serpentard, attrapa Hermione par la taille et la poussa sur la table derrière eux. Il l'allongea délicatement et se place juste au-dessus d'elle. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire marche arrière. Drago s'empara des lèvres d'Hermione tout en glissant ses mains sous son chemisier. Il lui massa légèrement le ventre ce qui procura un petit gémissement de la part d'Hermione. Cette dernière avait posé ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Mais pour Drago, tout cela était trop lent. Il se sépara de ses lèvres et commença à défaire son pantalon et à enlever son caleçon et il se retrouva rapidement nu devant la jeune lionne. Cette dernière le contempla de haut en bas mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir son analyse car les mains de Drago étaient en train de la déshabiller. Il enlevait tout. Chemisier, pantalon et sous-vêtements._

 _La position dans laquelle ils étaient dérangeait le jeune homme. Il attrapa Hermione par les fesses et alla la plaquer contre le mur se positionnant entre ses jambes. Il commença à presser ses lèvres contre le cou d'Hermione. Celle-ci gémissant doucement se posait mille et une questions. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer et le désir était trop fort. Drago abandonna le cou de la jeune fille et recommença à attaquer ses lèvres. D'un coup de rein, il était en elle. Hermione poussa un cri plus fort que les précédents et Drago compris que ça devait être sa première fois. Il commença ses va-et-vient et il poussa aussi de légers gémissements. Il adorait ce qu'il était en train de vivre et se trouva à y prendre du plaisir… Beaucoup plus qu'avec ses autres amantes…_

* * *

Hermione, qui venait de se remémorer se souvenir reposa ses yeux sur le jeune homme.

« Est-ce que tu as les clés ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme mais autoritaire.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête lui tendit la main. Drago les lui arracha et se dépêcha de retourner à l'entrée de la bibliothèque et ferma la porte. Après cela, il prit sa baguette et lança un sort d'insonorisation. Ils étaient enfin tranquille et Drago retourna auprès de sa conquête et se dit qu'il était à deux doigts de passer une nuit… magique.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce premier OS vous aura plus ! Est-ce que vous pouvez me laisser une petite review...? Merci beaucoup ! Et à dans quelques jours !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo ! Et oui je suis de retour le lendemain du premier chapitre :D Oui oui je suis inspirée la héhé ! J'adore ce couple c'est tout olala :p**

 **ET WAAAAAW plus de 130 vus en moins de 2 jours ! Merci beaucoup je vous aime.**

* * *

 **Bref aujourd'hui, chapitre tout soft, tout doux, tout mignon. Dans ce chapitre, j'ai voulu m'intéresser aux sentiments de Drago. Oui oui j'admets, je n'ai pas vraiment respecter le caractère de Drago.**

* * *

 **Sinon, je dois vous dire que je n'aime pas trop trop trop cet OS... Mais bon, j'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira ! Bisous on se retrouve en bas et bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **"Ana" : Merci beaucoup, tes compliments me font chaud au coeur ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !**

 **"Dramionefan55" : Merciiii ! Oui je pense faire une fiction complète sur ce couple (ou un autre je ne sais pas encore, vous pouvez d'ailleurs me donner des propositions !) Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

* * *

 **PS : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

* * *

.

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

Drago Malefoy roula des yeux et regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux. Blaise Zabini était en train de pleurer de rire. Pourtant, après plusieurs minutes à regarder son ami rigoler, le jeune blond s'écria :

« Non Blaise. Non, je n'embrasserai pas Granger. Ton pari est juste enfantin. »

« Pff tu parles, tu en es dingue de cette fille, avoue le Drago. »

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle avec toi. »

Le Serpentard se leva vivement et quitta la salle commune des Serpentards sous l'œil moqueur de Blaise. Drago emprunta les escaliers et sortit du château. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Lui, Drago Malefoy, le Prince de Serpentard, le blond charmeur. Il n'avait rien à faire des filles en temps normal. Oui, il avait eu quelques conquêtes c'est vrai, comme Pansy, Astoria ou même Daphnée. Mais il n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour chacune d'elles. Enfin, il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Jamais. Mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un avait fait basculer cela. Depuis cinq années passées à Poudlard, Drago n'avait jamais essayé d'avoir une relation sérieuse avec une fille. Il n'était qu'à sa sixième année de Poudlard et il devait se concentrer sur ses ASPICS. Mais cette fille était différente. Oui, Drago Malefoy était tombé sous le charme de la jeune sorcière de Gryffondor, la meilleure amie de son meilleur ennemi : Hermione Granger. Généralement, le Serpentard était très confiant quand il s'agissait de séduire une fille, mais le problème, c'est que la lionne avait déjà une relation entamée depuis plus d'un an. Hermione Granger sortait avec Ronald Weasley. Malheur. Elle méritait tellement mieux, d'après Drago. C'est-à-dire lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas réellement fait attention où il allait, il avait seulement laissé ses pieds marcher seuls. Le Prince de Serpentard se trouvait devant les serres de botanique. Il détestait cet endroit. Il grogna légèrement et commença à faire demi-tour quand il entendit une voix. Sa voix.

« Harry, je n'en peux vraiment plus. »

Drago fut à la fois content et déçu. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit seule, il aurait essayé de tenter sa chance pour aller la séduire. Mais à priori, elle était en compagnie du Survivant. Harry Potter. Il s'approcha doucement et écouta la conversation.

« Harry, j'en ai marre. Ron et moi fonçons droit dans un mur. » Dit la jeune femme d'une voix à la fois triste et agacée.

« Hermione, je sais qu'en ce moment vous êtes dans une phase difficile Ron et toi, mais essaye de te ressaisir, il t'aime et tu le sais. »

« Et bien justement, je n'en suis pas si sûre… Figure toi que je l'ai vu avec une fille hier soir. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la salle commune et ils étaient trop proches à mon goût. »

Drago sauta intérieurement de joie. Il y avait encore un peu d'espoir. Il reporta son attention vers les deux amis et continua d'écouter.

« Hermione » Dit Harry tout en prenant la main de sa meilleure amie « Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Ron est très borné, il t'aime toujours. C'est juste qu'il est très distrait en ce moment et… »

« J'ai envie d'arrêter » Le coupa Hermione sans regarder Harry.

Il y eut un petit moment silencieux plutôt gênant. Mais Harry reprit :

« Quoi ? Attends, tu veux arrêter ta relation avec Ron ? »

Sans répondre, la jeune lionne hocha vivement la tête d'un air sombre.

« Tu es sûre de toi ? »

Hermione se leva et baissa sa tête vers Harry :

« Oui. Oui j'ai envie d'arrêter ma relation avec Ron. Harry ! Tu l'as dit toi-même au début de notre relation, nous nous sommes mis trop rapidement ensemble sans nous en rendre compte ! Je ne voulais pas t'écouter parce que c'était le début et j'étais amoureuse. Mais mes sentiments ont disparus… J'en ai marre de cette situation. Mais le problème c'est que j'ai peur de lui dire sans lui faire de peine. »

Le Survivant se leva à son tour et prit Hermione dans ses bras et commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

« Hermione, si c'est ton choix, je le respecte… Mais dis-moi, tu es sûre que c'est seulement parce que tu n'as plus de sentiments pour Ron que tu veux mettre un terme à votre relation ? »

Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Devait-elle le dire ?

« Harry, si je te dis la majeure raison de cette rupture… Tu promets de ne pas me laisser tomber et de ne pas te fâcher ? »

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils mais hocha la tête, prêt à l'écouter.

« Voilà, tu sais… Je commence à ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'autre… Attends laisse-moi parler. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, mais je vais te le dire c'est tout. Voilà j'apprécie beaucoup, même énormément… Malefoy. »

Le garçon en question se figea. Il n'écouta pas la suite de la conversation et retourna en courant dans le château. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Hermione Granger, l'aimait bien. Il ne savait pas s'il devait sauter de joie ou pas. Drago erra dans les couloirs jusqu'à se trouver devant un mur bien familier pour le jeune sorcier. En moins de dix secondes, il se retrouva dans la salle sur demande. Le Serpentard y resta plusieurs heures, à ne rien faire. Il avait juste sa baguette en main, s'essayant à des sortilèges tout en réfléchissant. Il se décida à rentrer dans sa salle commune. Drago était dans les couloirs sombres et silencieux quand il entendit un bruit de pas. Il leva la tête et se retrouva face à face avec Hermione. La sorcière devait sûrement revenir de la bibliothèque. Elle avançait vers lui, voulant rejoindre sa salle commune. Drago retenu son souffle en passant à côté d'elle et il avait vu qu'Hermione avait fait de même. Au moment où il passa à son niveau, Drago lui attrapa le bras et la plaqua contre un mur faisant tomber le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle regarda le jeune blond mais elle ne semblait pas paniquée.

« Granger… » Commença le Serpentard « Je… Je suis désolé mais j'ai tout entendu… Ta discussion avec Potter… Près des serres de botanique… »

Hermione se figea, toujours maintenue par les mains de Drago. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire en elle remarqua que Drago fixait sa bouche. Alors elle tenta le tout pour le tout. Elle se libéra des mains du Serpentard et enroula ses bras autour de son cou tout en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le Serpentard, pris par surprise ne répondit pas directement à son baiser mais après quelques minimes secondes il l'attrapa par les hanches et approfondit leur baiser.

« Pari réussi Blaise » Songea le jeune homme plus heureux que jamais.

.

* * *

 **Et voilà... Oui je suis un peu déçue de cette fic.. Mais bon ! J'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois ! En tout cas j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et je vous dis à dans quelques jours !**


	3. Nouvelles !

**Hello les amis ! Non je ne suis pas morte hehehe ! J'étais absente parce que je viens de passer mon bac que j'ai bien bien réussis ;) Je suis en plein écrit d'un nouvelles OS mais je vous fais patienter du coup il me doit de vous prévenir ! Il sortira... Si l'inspiration me vient, soit aujourd'hui, soit demain :D**

* * *

 **Gros bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus et merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à suivre mes** **péripéties**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLOOOOO ! Comment ça je suis en retard ? Comment ça j'avais promis de le poster hier dans la journée... Bon... Je suis en retard de seulement 1h30... Désolééééééééééééé vraiment. Je n'étais pas chez moi de la journée ! Je vous le poste donc maintenant !**

* * *

 **Voici un chapitre qui se passe dans le 7 ème tome, quand ils sont capturés et emmenés dans le manoir des Malefoy ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

 **PS : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, seule l'histoire est à moi.**

* * *

 **OoOoO** _ **Le Manoir**_ **OoOoO**

 **PDV Drago.**

La peur. Oui, la peur. C'est tout ce que ressentait Drago Malefoy en ce moment. Il était dans son manoir, le manoir des Malefoy. Il avait la main de son père sur son épaule et il était accroupi devant Harry Potter. Le blond savait que c'était lui, malgré le sortilège que lui avait lancé Hermione Granger. Cette dernière était tenue par Greyback et elle ne lâcha pas des yeux son ami le Survivant.

« Alors, est-ce bien Potter ? » Lui lança Lucius Malefoy tout près de son oreille.

« J-je… Je ne sais pas. »

Drago remarqua que son père pressait son épaule, signe de mécontentement.

« Réfléchis Drago, tu sais très bien que si c'est Potter, le seigneur des ténèbres nous récompensera et le manoir sera libre. »

Oui, Drago Malefoy fut tenté de répondre _oui c'est lui_ , mais le regard de la lionne le déconseilla de le faire. Oui, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. Oui, lui un sang-pur et elle un sang-de-bourbe. Mais il n'avait pas honte. Il était amoureux. S'il disait la vérité à propos du Survivant, elle était morte, ils étaient tous morts. Il savait très bien que le seigneur des ténèbres ne récompensera jamais sa famille, son père était trop naïf.

« Non, ce n'est pas Harry Potter. »

Il entendit un soupir derrière lui et sentit les bras de sa tante se poser sur son épaule.

« Drago » Lui dit froidement Bellatrix « Nous savons que c'est Weasley le traite à son sang et la sang-de-bourbe. Ils sont toujours collés à Potter, c'est obligé que ce soit lui. » La jeune femme avança vers Harry mais elle se figea.

« Où as-tu eu ça ? » Dit-elle à un des partisans de Greyback tout en pointant l'épée de Gryffondor du doigt.

Drago croisa pour la deuxième le regard d'Hermione et elle avait l'air terrifiée mais ne laissa rien paraître. Une vraie Gryffondor.

« C'était dans le sac de la fille, je l'ai trouvé donc maintenant c'est à moi. »

Drago retint son souffle. Bellatrix sortit sa baguette et lança des sorts dans tous les sens, désarmant tout le monde et étrangla Greyback. Le sort rata de peu Hermione qui tomba à terre. Ron la rattrapa et la jeune femme se réfugia dans ses bras. Drago sentit un poids lourd dans son estomac mais n'y prêta pas attention. Harry quant à lui fut retenu par Narcissa, la mère de Drago.

« Tout est à moi maintenant. Allez-vous-en ! » Hurla Bellatrix.

Tous les hommes s'enfuirent. Bellatrix attrapa l'épée et la regarda comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle ait jamais vu. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle posa son regard sur Hermione. Le blond se crispa. Il avait un mauvais présentement.

« Quedver, emmène Weasley et… son ami au sous-sol. J'aimerais parler à la sang-de-bourbe. Entre copines » Dit-elle tout en s'approchant d'elle dangereusement.

Hermione ne broncha pas. Quedver attrapa violement Harry et Ron du bras et les emmena avec lui. Lucius Malefoy se servit un verre de Whiskey Pur-Feu et s'assit. Narcissa se plaça juste à côté de lui ce qui dégouta Drago. Il savait ce qu'allait faire sa tante…

 **PDV Hermione**

La peur. Oui, la peur. C'est tout ce que ressentait Hermione Granger en ce moment. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'allait lui faire Bellatrix.

« On va commencer en douceur ma jolie. » Dit la sorcière froidement. « Endoloris. »

La lionne ne tint pas une seule seconde, elle tomba dès que le sort la toucha. Son corps la brûlait, elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur. Elle ne cria pas. La douleur s'arrêta d'un coup. Elle croisa le regard du jeune blond et vit la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux qu'une seule fois. Une seule nuit. Un baiser volé. Des plaisirs donnés. Des corps en symbiose.

« Endoloris ! »

La douleur recommença, et à ce moment-là, elle ne put retenir ses cris. La douleur était insupportable et elle dura, ce qui ressemblait à des heures pour Hermione. Puis elle s'arrêta à nouveau.

« Alors, sale sang-de-bourbe ? Vas-tu te décider à parler ? Vous avez fouillé mon coffre-fort n'est-ce pas ? Qu'avez-vous pris d'autre ? » Cria t'elle, furieuse.

 **PDV Drago**

La peur. Oui, la peur. C'est tout ce que ressentait Drago Malefoy en ce moment. Il n'arrivait pas à regarder Hermione. La voir se faire torturer ainsi était intenable. Mais il se devait de regarder sinon ses parents allaient avoir des soupçons. Il regarda donc ce qui se passait devant lui. Voir la femme qu'il aimait se faire torturer ainsi devant lui le rendit fou. Mais la suite le terrifia.

« Nous ne sommes pas allés dans votre chambre forte » Pleura la lionne « Nous avons trouvé l'épée dans l'eau, je le jure… »

« Menteuse ! Endoloris ! »

Drago ferma les yeux, les cris d'Hermione étaient insupportables. Il avait mal, lui aussi. Peur pour elle.

« Tu ne veux pas dire la vérité… ? Allons… j'ai quelque chose ici qui te fera changer d'avis… »

Bellatrix sauta sur Hermione et plaqua son bras au sol. Elle commença à la mutiler avec son poignard et Hermione hurla de douleur.

« Toujours pas sang-de-bourbe ? Endoloris ! Endoloris ! »

« Arrête Bella ! »

Drago se retourna vers sa mère. Elle avait donné l'ordre sur un ton froid.

« C'est inutile de continuer Bella. Elle s'est évanouie. »

Bellatrix se releva en touchant avec son pied le corps de la jeune fille, inconsciente.

« Pff… Inutile. Elle est inutile. Mais il me faut des réponses. Drago, emmène la avec toi et soigne la un minimum. Juste pour qu'elle se réveille et ramène la moi. »

Drago ne se fit pas prier. Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur la lionne. Il dit à sa tante que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas toucher son corps impur. Drago marcha doucement au début et quand il fut hors du champ de vision de sa famille, il accéléra jusqu'à se retrouver dans sa chambre. Le jeune blond déposa doucement Hermione sur son lit puis ferma la porte, insonorisa la pièce et plaça une alarme. Par pur protection. Après quelques secondes à observer la lionne allongée sur son lit, inconsciente, il s'avança vers elle et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il l'observa. La jeune femme était pleine d'ecchymoses, de bleus et de coupures. Ses lèvres étaient un peu coupées, ses ongles cassés, son poignet tordu, son corps marqué. Il n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Trop de questions se répétaient dans sa tête. Drago continua de l'observer quand il remarqua son avant-bras ensanglanté. Le Serpentard releva un peu sa manche et y découvrit la marque. _Sang-de-bourbe._ Comment sa tante avait-elle pu ? Il se promit qu'il lui enlèvera cette marque. Elle ne pouvait pas garder ça… Une cicatrice trop insultante. Le blond avait sa main sur la tête d'Hermione quand il sentit cette dernière remuer un petit peu. La lionne ouvra les yeux et elle semblait se demander où elle était.

« Hermione, tu es en sécurité, tu es avec moi. »

La jeune femme semblait se détendre un minimum. Drago sourit malgré lui.

« Drago… Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il hésita. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire…

« Hermione, tu as… Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Bellatrix… Elle a essayé de te faire parler. Mais tu as tenu bon. Une vraie Gryffondor. » Il dit cette dernière phrase avec un léger sourire.

Pendant plusieurs longues minutes, ils parlèrent tous les deux et Drago lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Après plusieurs sorts lancés sur Hermione, il arriva à la soigner. Pas totalement pour ne rien laisser paraître par rapport à sa tante. Mais Hermione fit de même. Elle expliqua au blond pourquoi elle n'était pas à Poudlard cette année, sa quête des Horcruxes… Il ne dit rien pendant ses explications. Il avait peur pour elle. C'était un miracle si elle ne se faisait pas tuer. Mais il croyait en elle.

« Drago… Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas. » Commença à pleurer Hermione « Je ne veux pas avoir mal encore une fois. Je ne veux pas. »

Drago prit la main de la brunette. Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux. Puis, Drago ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Au début surprise, elle répondit rapidement au baiser. Leurs langues dansèrent en même temps. Drago avait attendu ce moment depuis de longs mois. Il avait attendu le corps de la jeune femme. D'un coup doux mais sec, il l'allongea sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus d'elle.

 **PDV Hermione**

Elle avait attendu ça depuis longtemps, elle aussi. Drago, placé au-dessus d'elle, avait placé ses deux mains sous son t-shirt. Le blond arrêta de l'embrasser et ôta le t-shirt d'Hermione et s'attaqua à son ventre. Il glissa sa langue le long du ventre plat de la jeune femme. Cette dernière avait posé ses mains dans les cheveux de Drago. Elle avait les yeux fermés et savoura le plaisir. Puis, Drago regarda malicieusement son amante et enleva son pantalon puis glissa sa main dans sa culotte et commença à s'attaquer à son cou. Hermione sentit la main de Drago toucher son intimité humide et il commença à appuyer sur le bout de chair sensible. Elle sentit qu'il était en train de le caresser doucement. D'un coup, il appuya assez violemment sur l'endroit en question et elle poussa un cri. Hermione commença à attraper la chemise de Drago pour lui arracher mais un bruit les arrêta tous les deux dans leurs ébats.

 **PDV Drago**

Drago appuya sur le bout de chair sensible de la jeune femme et entendit son cri de plaisir. Il recommença à l'embrasser et il sentit qu'elle s'attaquait à sa chemise. Mais un bruit l'arrêta dans son élan. L'alarme qu'avait mise Drago retentit.

« Oh par Merlin ! » Lança Hermione.

La lionne attrapa ses vêtements de se rhabilla en vitesse et Drago remit sa cravate en place et plaça sa main juste devant son entre-jambe, de peur que la personne derrière la porte ne remarqua son excitation. Il ouvrit la porte après avoir vérifié qu'Hermione avait remis ses vêtements. Narcissa se trouvait devant la porte.

« Mon chéri, la sang-de-bourbe est prête ? »

« Oui, mère. Je vous l'amène dans 5 minutes. »

Narcissa hocha la tête. Avant de repartir, il remarqua les légers bleus sur le cou d'Hermione. Elle haussa les épaules. Bleus sans doute dus aux attaques de sa sœur. Drago ferma la porte et regarda Hermione.

« On a eu chaud. »

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait plus. Elle semblait effrayée.

« Drago… Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas… Plus jamais ».

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de la lever.

« Je te promet que si elle fait un geste de trop, j'interviendrai. Même si je dois me sacrifier. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Pour toi, rien n'est impossible Hermione. Je… Je t'aime. »

C'était la première fois que Drago disait ça à une fille. Dieu seul savait qu'il avait eu beaucoup de conquêtes dans sa courte vie. Mais nulles n'arrivaient à la hauteur d'Hermione. Elle était tout pour lui.

« Moi aussi. »

Le Serpentard ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois furtivement et ils allèrent tous les deux en direction du salon. Là-bas, ils retrouvèrent Lucius, Narcissa et Bellatrix.

« Merci Drago. » Lança sa tante.

Cette dernière attrapa Hermione des cheveux. Drago ferma les yeux. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas rester planté là sans rien faire. Il rouvrit ses yeux et observa la scène. Hermione était tombée par terre, sous les coups de Bellatrix. Drago sortit sa baguette, prêt à intervenir. Il s'avança d'un pas quand il entendit des pas vers sa gauche.

« Ôtez vos sales mains d'elle ! »

Weasley et Potter, qui avait retrouvé sa vraie tête, étaient arrivés en courant dans la pièce.

« Ôtez vos sales mains d'elle ! » Répéta Ron.

« Lucius ! Appelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! C'est bien lui, c'est Potter ! » Hurla Bellatrix.

Lucius releva sa manche, prêt à appeler son maître mais le sort de Stupéfixion d'Harry l'en empêcha. Le père de Drago fut projeté au loin et tomba à terre, inconscient. Narcissa et Drago commencèrent à attaquer les deux jeunes hommes. Drago faisait exprès de rater sa cible qui était Harry. Ce dernier semblait le remarquer puisqu'il arrêta ses attaques.

« Plus personne ne bouge. »

Tout le monde se figea et Drago eu un haut-le-cœur. Bellatrix avait placé son poignard sous la gorge d'Hermione. _Non, pas ça_ , pensa le jeune homme.

« Si quelqu'un bouge. Elle meurt. » Menaça sa tante.

Drago voulait tenter le tout pour le tout. Il s'apprêta à lancer un sort à sa tante quand il vit le lustre tomber droit sur Hermione et Bellatrix. Sous la peur, cette dernière poussa Hermione en avant vers Ron qui l'attrapa. Le rouquin semblait ne pas vouloir la lâcher. Malgré son gros mal de ventre, sûrement dû à la jalousie, Drago remarqua Dobby, l'ancien elfe de maison des Malefoy. Les trois Gryffondors se placèrent derrière Dobby.

« Comment oses-tu Elfe ? » Cria Bellatrix « Comment oses-tu défier tes maîtres ? »

« Dobby n'a pas de maîtres. Dobby est un elfe libre ! Dobby est venu délivrer Harry Potter et ses amis. »

Drago croisa le regard d'Hermione. Le blond la fixa quand elle posa sa main sur celle de Dobby. Ils commencèrent à transplaner quand il remarqua que sa tante lança un poignard vers eux. L'arme disparue en même temps qu'Hermione et ses amis.

« Bonne chance, tout va bien aller. » Murmura Drago.

* * *

 **Et voilàààààà ! Je suis sûre que vous êtes frustrés parce que le lemon est coupé ! Hahahahaha je sais je sais. Mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas le faire en entier. Elle venait quand même de se faire torturer dis donc. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura fait passer un bon petit moment. En ce moment je pense de plus en plus à faire une fiction complète sur ce couple ! Mais je vais voir et pour l'instant je continue les petits OS.**

* * *

 **J'ai une question pour vous ! Pour le prochain OS, vous voulez un Drago tout gentil tout mignon ou un Drago plus ou moins... DARK :DDDD**

 **Répondez moi en review ! Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuus !**


	5. Actualité !

**Heyyy mes Drafans préférés :)) Comment allez-vous ? Moi tout va bien je suis en vacances j'adore :D Breffons. Je vous fais ce "chapitre" d'actualité juste pour vous dire que je suis bien bien motivée de faire une fiction complète sur l'univers Harry Potter et plus spécialement sur le couple Dramione. Parce que bon. Vous savez que j'adore ce couple héhé.  
**

* * *

 **Enfin bref ! Je vais sûrement continuer à faire des OS ici mais en ce moment j'ai plein d'idée pour une fiction complète ! Enfin bref c'était juste pour vous prévenir :D En tout cas je vous remercie vraiment d'être de plus en plus nombreux à suivre mon recueil d'OS ! On a dépassé les 1200 views :))  
**

* * *

 **Avant de vous laisser, je vais répondre aux reviews que vous avez laissé sur les derniers chapitres !  
**

 **Popaul5 :** Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment ! Un Drago dark ? Je vais essayer mais je ne te promet pas :p

 **mariiiiiie78** : Oooooh merci merci merci ! Toi aussi un Drago dark ? :p J'essayerai :)

: Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews ! Tu es plus pour un Drago gentil ? Moi aussi haha ! J'essayerai dans le prochain OS

* * *

 **Voilà voilàààààààààà ! Prochainement : Ma première fiction complète !**

 **Ne vous en faites pas, je vais quand même continuer mes OS, mais pour l'instant je me focalise sur la fiction !**

 **Merci beaucoup !**


End file.
